


Tension (On So Many Levels)

by humanitys_cutest



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alpha Yunho, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Basically, Claustrophobia, Elevator Sex, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Knotting, M/M, Matings, Misunderstandings, Omega Changmin, Past Underage, Pining, Trapped In Elevator, age gap, all my kinks in one, thats not a kink thats a warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 05:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2721050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanitys_cutest/pseuds/humanitys_cutest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Changmin is stuck in an elevator with a mate he's angry at.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tension (On So Many Levels)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [madamteatime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamteatime/gifts).



> Ah, I've wanted to use that tag for so long :') 
> 
> So! Remember how I promised you a birthday fic? Here it is, almost four months early! HURRAY! /throws confetti
> 
> Sorry orz I didn't know what to write for you that you would like and inspiration struck today so I immediately Got To It. Hope you like it!
> 
> Also, this is just a dabble in the A/B/O fic I want to eventually write, and that will be much longer than this, cuz currently the homin fandom is severely lacking in a good filthy knotting au and it had me frowning loudly. I will be this fandom's savior *nods*
> 
> Anyways, enjoy and let me know what you guys think! Especially you amna I expect a full report of what I've done right and wrong.
> 
> Unbeta'ed.

"Changmin, wait! Just _listen_ for a second!" 

Changmin doesn't want to listen. He stomps away, furious and shaking and hating himself for hoping for something different. 

He pulls open the door of Yunho's office so violently it slams against the wall behind him. Yunho's beta secretary jumps and stares at him, as do the lingering alpha and beta men Yunho had been doing business with. 

They're all looking at him disapprovingly, although they're obviously trying to hide it. Omegas don't act like Changmin, they're not supposed to act like Changmin is acting right now, but he's not just any omega. He's Yunho's omega, and there are advantages that come with being mated to the man who seems to own half of Korea. 

There are disadvantages too, hence the reason Changmin is stomping away from his alpha right now. 

He hears Yunho following him after a moment, a little ways behind him, but he keeps walking away, because if he doesn't he'll just embarrass his alpha in front of his business partners. Changmin may be angry with him right now, but not so much that he would shame the man. He did love him, after all, even if he has yet to say the words to him. 

They've only been mated for a couple months, which is much too little time to confess his undying love in Changmin's opinion, but he has a feeling his mate knows. 

He stops in front of the elevators and presses the down button violently. He'd rather not have to use the elevator, but he isn't about to walk down 20 flights of stairs. He's angry, not dumb. 

The doors open, and Changmin steps inside. Before they can close and Changmin can be far away from his mate, Yunho sticks his hand in and comes in after him. Yunho doesn't look at him, and Changmin stares at the doors. 

The doors close with the both of them inside, a silence that rarely descends between the two of them thickening the air. 

Yunho doesn't attempt to speak to him, which could be good and bad. Changmin takes a cautious sniff, trying not to be obvious about it, and scents the air. There's the smell that's purely Yunho, the spicy musk of alpha along with Yunho's own scent of lightning storms on a hot summer day. But underneath that is the scent of Yunho's irritation and quiet anger. 

His dumb omega brain clamors for attention at that, demanding he appease his alpha, wrap around him and bare his throat in submission but he ignores it, because he thinks he has a good reason to be angry. 

There's another event Yunho won't be attending with him. Another day he'll have to show up alone while his best friends have their alphas by their sides. He knows Yunho is busy, but is wanting him to spend a night out with him asking for too much? Just one night?

Siwon is as rich and busy as Yunho is, but when Kyuhyun wants him to go to an event, Siwon always makes time. 

Why did he get stuck with a workaholic who never seems to have time for him for a mate?

The air in the elevator changes, giving off the scent of Changmin's melancholy. He knows Yunho can scent it, and sure enough a second later he can see him shifting restlessly out of the corner of his eyes. His alpha brain must be screaming at him as Changmin's omega is. He knows the alpha in Yunho is telling him to comfort Changmin, and the longer Yunho doesn't comply the more upset Changmin becomes. 

A sudden jarring startles them both, and Changmin's hands fly out to grip the rails against the walls of the elevator. The lights flicker on and off a few times, before going out completely. A quiet whimper escapes Changmin before he can stop it, his hands tightening on the railing. 

"What's going on?" he says, a little terrified. His voice is high pitched, but it's not something he can help. _Please don't let the elevator be stuck please don't let the elevator be stuck please don't -_

"I think the elevator's stuck," Yunho says, and Changmin nearly bursts into tears right then. He hears Yunho shifting around in the dark, and then the sound of buttons clicking. "Hold on, I'm gonna try to connect with security." 

A few more clicks, and what sounds like Yunho jabbing at a button before an intercom crackles to life. "Hello? Mr. Jung? Are you there?" 

"Yes, we're here." Yunho is calm and collected, and Changmin tries to take comfort in that. 

"We're so sorry about this sir, we're working to repair the elevator as quickly as possible."

"How long will it take?"

"We're waiting for the repairman on call right now, he'll be here in about ten minutes."

"Alright. Let me know when he gets here." 

"Yes, sir." 

Yunho turns the intercom off and silence fills the elevator once more. 

"Ten minutes?” Changmin squeaks. He doesn't think he can survive a single minute, forget about ten. 

"It's not that long Changmin, just hang on."

Changmin grips the rails tightly, trying to breathe. Ten minutes is a long time to wait, and they'll have to wait even longer for the man to actually fix the elevator. It could take _hours_. He can feel panic welling up inside him, feels like he's hyperventilating, and after a second even he can smell his fear. Omega distress is an awful smell, an evolutionary design to get alphas to come to their aide immediately. Changmin hates it, hates being seen as helpless and weak, but he can't deny that right now, he needs his alpha. 

And Yunho does come. "Changmin, baby, it's okay, calm down." His voice sounds nearer, his scent worried, and then Changmin feels hands on his hips, pulling him closer. Changmin immediately lets go of the railings and clings to him, wrapping his arms around his neck, all but climbing on top of him. 

Yunho's hand is on the back of his head in a flash, drawing Changmin closer and sticking his nose in his neck. "Breathe, Changminnie," he murmurs in his ear, and even though Changmin is still angry at him, he's calmed by that voice. 

Changmin whines and takes a deep breath, scenting _home_ and _mate_ and _safe_. He closes his eyes, though it doesn't make a difference in the dark of the elevator. He doesn't notice he's wrapped his legs around Yunho's waist until he feels one of Yunho's hands under his thighs. Yunho's crazy alpha strength probably makes Changmin seem weightless to him. They're quiet for a few minutes, as Changmin continues to breathe in the calming scent of his alpha and the panic ebbs away, replaced by the soothing scent of Yunho's lightning storm musk. Yunho's hand slowly petting his head is helping too.

"I'm still angry at you," Changmin says quietly when he feels better. He doesn't detach himself from Yunho though, nor does he remove his head from Yunho's neck. If he does the panic of being in a tight enclosed space will come back. 

Yunho sighs softly, although he doesn't stop stroking Changmin's hair. "Okay," he says quietly. Changmin buries even closer, if that was possible. 

They say nothing more, still in their positions, Changmin quietly breathing in the scent of _mate_ , and Yunho carding his fingers through Changmin's hair. 

Yunho has always loved playing with Changmin's hair. Changmin remembers the quiet moments after Yunho's knot went down during Changmin’s heats, and they could separate for an hour or two before Changmin's heat needed to be abated again. Yunho would drag Changmin to his side, tucked in all along his body, and he would play with Changmin's black locks. He would whisper in his ear about how soft they were, how pretty Changmin was, how he was _glowing_. Changmin would doze on and off to the sound of his alpha's voice murmuring in his ear, feeling warm and safe and sated until the heat licked through him again and Yunho's body responded to the slick his own body produced. 

They had only shared three of Changmin's heats together, but it was already the only way Changmin ever felt his alpha loved him. Maybe not loved, but at least cared for him. He was too busy and tired the rest of their nights together, many nights coming home from work late when Changmin was already sleeping, and crawling into their mating bed and pulling Changmin close. That was all the physical intimacy they shared outside of Changmin's heats, because Changmin was in college for most of the day and Yunho came home when he had to sleep. They had weekends when Yunho would stay home and spend time with him, and those times were the ones that made Changmin them most happy, because he could talk to Yunho and Yunho would pay attention and it was just so easy talking to him. But those times weren’t very often, and Changmin was left feeling lonely and aching. 

It was nothing like what he had expected when they first got mated, nothing like the stories he heard of alpha omega couples and their amazing chemistry, and certainly like nothing Kyuhyun said he had with his own alpha. 

He's giving off his feelings in his scent again. But this time, Yunho's own upset scent is mixing with his, and Changmin would laugh at the ridiculousness of the situation if it wasn't so fucking depressing. Here they are, a fully mated couple who satisfy each other's every physical need but can't seem to connect on an emotional level. He and Yunho have become so attuned to each other, so perfectly mated, that they recognize every scent the other gives off, every facial twitch and every quirk, and yet when it comes to being emotionally intimate with each other they just get...stuck. 

The intercom crackles to life again, startling Changmin slightly, who finally lifts his head. Yunho slides his hands down to his waist and moves to the speaker, pressing a button to let their voices be heard on the other side. 

"Mr. Jung, sir?"

"Yes, has he arrived?"

"Yes, sir, he's working on the lights right now." 

"How long will it take to fix the elevator?" 

Changmin prays it won't take that long. 

"He said it'll take about two hours, sir." 

Changmin jolts upright, clutching the collar of Yunho's dress shirt and he knows he's wrinkling the suit but he doesn't care. "Two hours?!" He feels panic well up again, his scent flaring distress. He can't survive two hours stuck in an elevator with a mate he's angry with. 

Yunho's arms tighten around him. "Relax, it won't take that long," Yunho says urgently, and he sounds so sure of himself Changmin wavers between panic and calm. Yunho kisses the place where neck and shoulder meet, lips soft and warm. 

Changmin sticks his nose back in Yunho's neck, taking deep breaths to steady himself. Panicking will get him nowhere. 

"It can't take two hours, and you know exactly why," Yunho snaps to the security guard on the speaker. Changmin's claustrophobia isn't exactly private knowledge, not after that whole fiasco they had a month after they first got mated and the elevator had gotten stuck when Changmin had been on his way up to see Yunho, only that time he had been alone and having a full blown panic attack while Yunho tried to talk him through it on the other side of the speaker. By the time Changmin had been freed, the elevator was permeated with the stink of omega distress, so powerful the staff surrounding Yunho on the other side had turned a bit pale. Yunho himself had been _livid_ , pulling Changmin immediately to him and urging Changmin to scent him, to calm him down. They had stood there right in front of the elevator, hugging tightly, for a full ten minutes, Changmin shaking and Yunho petting his hair and whispering soothingly in his ear. "Bring in another repairman if you have to, two hours is unacceptable."

"Y-yes sir, right away, sir."

Yunho sighs and clicks off the speaker. "It won't take that long," he says again to Changmin. Changmin nods but doesn't say anything, especially not how this time he might be okay, because he had his alpha with him.

"You okay?"

Changmin nods again. "Yeah." He doesn't let go though, and Yunho doesn't look like he's going to make him. 

A moment later the lights flicker again, and then turn on, humming lightly. Changmin sighs in relief; it isn't much, but being able to see always helps. 

Except now he's actually able to see Yunho, and Yunho can see him. So maybe it was better in the dark. 

Yunho walks to a corner and leans against the wall. 

Changmin leans back to look at him. "Should I get down?" he asks, although he doesn't really want to. As emotionally distant as Yunho can be sometimes, being physically close to him is always comforting. 

"No, s'fine," he mumbles, pulling Changmin near again. Changmin rests his head on his shoulder, and lets his eyes drift closed. 

"Are you still mad?" Yunho asks a while later. 

Changmin doesn't move, and is quiet for a moment. "I don't know," he says finally. Even his scent is neutral. 

Yunho's thumb slips under his shirt, rubs across his hipbones. "Why are you angry? Does it really mean so much to you that I go?"

 _Yes_ , is what Changmin wants to say. "Siwon is always there with Kyuhyun," is what he replies quietly instead. 

There's a pause, and then, "That's why you want me to go? To show off to your friends?" 

Changmin leans back, stung. "What? Show off?" 

Yunho's face is unreadable but there's a decidedly irritated twinge to his scent. "Sometimes I forget how immature you can be," he says, and he sounds so tired, as if Changmin is an exhausting mate to have. 

His heart falling to somewhere near his stomach, Changmin unwraps his arms from around Yunho's neck and straightens his legs, getting off Yunho, who apparently finds him burdensome. He knows he has expensive taste and is difficult to put up with sometimes, growing up with money as he has, but he didn’t think that bothered Yunho. The alpha had more money than his father, Changmin indulging in the brands he liked shouldn’t have annoyed him. 

There's hurt lacing through his chest, and he knows Yunho can scent it if he bothered, so he responds to it the only way he's ever known how to: with a sharp tongue. 

"Maybe you shouldn't have mated with a fucking 17-year-old, then," he sneers, backing away from Yunho to the opposite side of the elevator. 

"As if I had any choice in the matter," Yunho growls, eyes narrowed and slightly glowing alpha red. His scent is pulsing frighteningly, thick with anger. 

Changmin's jaw drops, Yunho's cruel words sinking in slowly. Yunho resents their mating? This is new to him. He knows mates don't have any choice in deciding who their mates are. He didn't have a choice in deciding who his alpha would be, but he never thought of that as a bad thing. After all, when a compatible mate was nearby, their biological bells started shrieking, demanding they knot and mate and claim each other. And as far as compatibility went, Yunho and Changmin were at 100%, something that happened so rarely. They were both powerless against their biology, so as soon as Changmin turned 17, the legal age for mating with an omega, they had mated and Changmin had moved into Jung Yunho's penthouse, even though the man was nine years older. After all, what did an age gap matter when the alpha was Changmin's mate? Yunho would take care of Changmin no matter what. His alpha brain would make sure of it. 

Except now Changmin has no idea what to think. Yunho doesn't even want him. What's he supposed to do with that? He knows Yunho can smell every feeling crashing through him, he's an open book to his alpha, and yet he can't help the things that come out of his mouth, a desire to hurt Yunho like he hurt Changmin. 

"No one was forcing you, you were the one who was trying to bend me over every flat surface. My father thought it would be the kind thing to do before you made an idiot of yourself in front of the entire business world," he snarled back, voice shaking with the effort of keeping his anger in check. His omega was screaming at him to submit, and he knew omega gold was making an effort to take over his eyes, but he'd be damned before he bared his throat for Yunho now. 

The alpha smells the challenge clear in the air, and his eyes redden even more in response. No omega would ever dare to speak their alpha the way Changmin is, but he's beyond caring now. 

"I don't hear you complaining when you're panting for my knot in you like a two dime whore every time you go through heat, which if I may remind you is the reason I mated with you." There's barely suppressed rage in his voice, and even though Changmin is a little frightened because he's never seen Yunho's eyes become red outside of his heats when the alpha takes over, he couldn't stop the shit spewing from his mouth if he tried. The whore comment _hurt_. 

"That could've been any knothead in me during my heats, and I wouldn't have cared. Don't flatter yourself into thinking you're something special, _alpha_ , as if you’re someone I'd want to show off," Changmin sneers. "You've never even bitten me outside of my heats, and yet you say you have a claim on me. Siwon is a hundred times the alpha you are. I bet he would knot me better than you ever could."

And that, Changmin should really not have said that. Challenging an alpha's claim on an omega is the worst thing you could do, and sure enough, Yunho's eyes are completely swallowed by red as he snarls and lunges across the elevator. He shoves Changmin against the wall, scent overwhelmingly furious, a thigh between Changmin's legs as his arms bracket his face. 

" _Mine_. I don't care who you think of when you come, just know that it's _my_ knot in you, and _my_ seed that will fill up your belly." Yunho's voice is rough and gritty and so fucking possessive and demanding Changmin's omega takes over and he's losing it. He knows his eyes are glowing gold, knows it from the whimpers that escape from his lips and the way he's automatically trying to bare his throat. 

He can't help his eyes or the sounds he makes, but he doesn't have to submit. And he won't. Not this time, not for an alpha that doesn't even want him. 

"I wish it had been Siwon who was compatible and who claimed me," he says angrily. "Anyone would've been better than _you_."

Yunho snarls again, a deep rumble rising from his chest, and Changmin's omega whines in response. He grabs Yunho's shoulders, shoves his hands into his hair and pulls hard. 

" _Mine_ ," Yunho growls, and then he's kissing Changmin, attacking his mouth and biting his lips. Changmin bites right back, draws Yunho's bottom lip into his mouth and sucks and bites at it. Yunho groans, his hands sliding under his shirt and shoving it up, skimming across his stomach and chest and pinching at his nipples. Changmin whimpers, arching into his touch, pressing himself into Yunho's body. 

He feels a wetness between his thighs, his arousal blossoming in the air between them, the sweet scent of omega slick. Yunho takes a deep breath, drinking in Changmin's scent, his nostrils flaring and eyes glowing. His own arousal thickens in response, the musky scent of alpha lust combining with Changmin's scent. He can feel the hard line of Yunho's cock against his own, and he can't help but press his hips to his alpha's. The scent of musk flares as Yunho moans, grabbing onto Changmin's hips and rutting against him. 

His body reacts to that scent, something he's never smelled outside of his heat, and Changmin _wants_. 

Another pulse of slick makes its way between his thighs, and Changmin is so wet and his hole is fluttering, readying itself for his alpha's knot. He whines and pulls at Yunho, trying to get him to understand what Changmin needs without words. 

"I know, baby, I know what you need," Yunho murmurs, and when Yunho's hands make their way down to the buttons of his jeans he almost cries. 

" _Alpha_ , alpha, _please_ ," Changmin whines into his mouth, hands restlessly roving over his back, shoulders, his chest. Yunho shoves his jeans and briefs down and off and picks him up, and Changmin's legs wrap around him again, curling around his body, licking into Yunho's mouth. Yunho's clothed cock is hard against the crack of his ass, and Yunho rubs himself against Changmin. It's the sweetest torture Changmin has ever felt, and he wants more. 

He rips Yunho's suit jacket open, the pristine lines of the suit ruining under Changmin's frantic hands. He shoves it down Yunho's shoulders, and Yunho lets go of Changmin for a second to let it fall to the floor of the elevator, keeping him pressed to the wall to prevent him from slipping down. Yunho's stark white dress shirt is the next to go, the buttons popping off and revealing, inch by tantalizing inch, Yunho's smooth chest underneath. 

Yunho's chest is plush and soft, so unlike how alphas are supposed to be, but Changmin adores it. Loves how soft it is and how it gives way to his groping fingers so quickly, how sensitive they are, how he can scratch him up and the red lines his nails leave behind will still be there the next day, how he can squeeze his alpha's pecs and make him moan and shiver. 

"Yunho..." 

"I know, I know," Yunho says, kissing him over and over again. A second later Yunho has two fingers in Changmin's hole, and Changmin _keens_. His nails dig into Yunho's chest, whitening the skin there before it fills with blood when Changmin lets go. 

Changmin is so wet they slip in easily, hardly any resistance even when Yunho enters a third one. "I'm ready, I'm ready, _alpha_ , please," Changmin chants, flames licking through his veins, a delicious heat enveloping his body. He feels like he's burning up, needs his alpha to satiate the fire in him before he goes up in flames. 

"Shhhh, it's okay, I know what you need, my sweet omega. Alpha's gonna take care of you," Yunho whispers in his ear. That sounds like an excellent idea, and it's got Changmin shaking in Yunho's arms. 

"Look how wet you are for me," Yunho says, his fingers all the way up to the hilt as he searches for something in Changmin. He finds it a second later, and Changmin's entire body jerks as pleasure shoots through him, a loud moan spilling from his lips. "You're _dripping_ , Changmin." 

“Yes, for you, for you, alpha, please,” Changmin says mindlessly, tugging at him. 

Yunho takes his fingers out of Changmin and lifts them to his face, looking at the glistening liquid on his fingers. Then, keeping eye contact, he lifts his fingers to his mouth and sucks. 

Changmin's moan joins Yunho's as Yunho's eyes flutter shut and he sucks harder. "Oh, _God_ , Changminnie, you don't have any idea how good you taste," he moans, and then he's crushing his lips to Changmin's as if to show Changmin just how good he tastes. 

He wouldn't know how he tasted, because omega slick only entices alphas. To everyone else, it just tastes plain, no taste to it to reveal whether it's different from any other omegas. 

But he still moans, because having Yunho's tongue in his mouth is always a good thing. 

It's nothing compared to Yunho's knot, though, so he whines again and tries to divert Yunho's attention to his hole by grinding down on his dick. 

Yunho notices, of course he does, and then there’s the sound of his belt buckle unclasping and the belt hitting the floor before he's pulling his pants and briefs down. Changmin grinds down harder, drawing a moan from them both. A second later, Yunho is sliding inside him inch by glorious inch, stretching him like nothing else ever has. Yunho's dick pulses hotly in him, and Changmin keens again, barely stopping himself from fucking himself down on Yunho's dick. He might be wet and open, but Yunho is still big, and moving at this point would hurt. 

Yunho stops after what feels like hours, deep inside Changmin, stretched to the hilt. They're both panting, Changmin clutching his shoulders and Yunho's hands tightly gripping his hips. 

"So...tight..." Yunho mumbles, his forehead pressed to Changmin's shoulder. Changmin mumbles something in reply, his eyes closed, head leaning back against the wall. 

Feeling this full, like every part of is filled with Yunho, just Yunho everywhere, it feels like he's floating, mind a pleasant haze. 

He rolls his hips tentatively, and it's enough to have them both gasping. Changmin feels like he's losing his mind, it feels so fucking good. Outside of heat, when all he wants is for that fire to stop burning, when he doesn't pay attention to anything but coming because he can't focus on anything else, this feels like a fucking revelation. Just this, just his alpha's cock stretching and filling him in all the right places, no heat urging them to get to the end, but for once he can actually enjoy the pleasant way his stomach tightens. "Alpha," Changmin pants. "Alpha please, knot me fuck me _bite_ me." 

Yunho groans, and then he's slamming up into Changmin and Changmin is shaking, falling apart. Yunho doesn't relent his pace, keeping it fast and hard and Changmin wouldn't have it any other way. He clings to Yunho, clenching around his cock, and when Yunho's hips stutter in their rhythm Changmin knows it felt as good for him as it did for Changmin. 

The sound of their bodies coming together is obscene, the squelch of Changmin's slick and Yunho's cock as it slams up into him. The air is thick with the scent of their arousal, of omega slick and alpha need. He feels Yunho’s knot thickening against his hole, and he moans, wanting that knot inside him. He slams himself down harder, and with a shout Yunho’s knot pops inside Changmin and catches. Changmin’s moan is loud and embarrassing, but it feels so fucking good, being stretched like this by his alpha, that he doesn’t _care_ how he sounds. Yunho is panting so loudly against him, his lips wet against the skin of his neck, and Changmin revels in it. 

Unable to pull out far, Yunho's cock is hitting his prostate with every shallow thrust, pleasure thrumming across Changmin’s body like the tremors of an earthquake. Yunho’s breath is hot and wet against his shoulder, and every thrust has Changmin shaking. His sweaty hair is in his eyes, and it doesn’t matter if he shakes it out of the way because Yunho justs thrusts again and it’s back tickling his face. 

There’s a growing pit of fire in his abdomen, an ache building, and it’s the sweetest ache. “Alpha, I need you,” Changmin whispers in his ear, breathing labored, that ache building to a need, a need to release. 

“Who do you belong to? Whose knot is filling you up? Who will be filling you up with our pups?” Yunho asks, panting, but he’s staring at Changmin hard, red eyes bright. 

“You, your knot, no one else but you, _alpha_ ,” Changmin moans, and finally, he gives in. He bares his throat, hears Yunho groan a second before he’s growling _"Mine"_ , and then he’s biting Changmin’s neck, so hard Changmin is sure he drew blood, but he doesn’t care, because _Yunho claimed him outside of a heat_. 

He screams when he comes, so hard his come hits his chest, ropes of sticky liquid shooting out of his cock. He clenches as tightly as he can around Yunho’s knot, and Yunho follows with a shout, his knot pumping his seed deep inside Changmin’s body. When the initial white haze dies down a little and Changmin comes back to himself, he and Yunho are both panting against each other, clutching the other tightly. Yunho’s eyes are their normal, chocolate brown color, the alpha in him appeased by Changmin’s submission. Both of their scents are content and sweet, with not even a whiff of bitter feelings. It pleases Changmin to no end, that Yunho found him as satisfying as he finds Yunho. 

Yunho’s knot won’t go down for another forty minutes or so, judging by how hard he’s come and the amount of come that’s still being milked by Changmin’s body. 

“I’m gonna sit down,” Yunho says into the silence. His breathing is a little more under control now. Changmin nods against his shoulder, and then Yunho is moving them gingerly to a corner, where he tries to sit down as carefully as possible, but it still pulls at the knot a little and makes them both wince. 

Changmin slumps against him once they’re down, forehead pressed to Yunho’s shoulder. Yunho’s arms are around his waist, absently stroking the small of his back. “How much time has passed?” Changmin thinks to ask through his haze. 

There’s a pause as Yunho shifts, and then a second later he says, “About half an hour.” 

“How long until the elevator starts working again?”

“I don’t know, Changminnie,” Yunho replies. 

Yunho called him Changminnie. He probably isn’t mad anymore. Maybe he doesn’t even remember their fight in the first place. 

“How long until your knot goes down?”

“Maybe thirty minutes.”

“Probably forty.”

“What?”

“I said it’ll probably be forty minutes before it goes down.”

“How do you know?”

“You came pretty hard. Actually, I can still feel you coming every time I move.”

“Stop moving then.”

“Make me.” Just to be a brat, Changmin rolls his hips again. 

Yunho groans, and then grips Changmin tightly by the hips, stopping him. “Knock it off.”

“No,” Changmin says, moving again. 

Yunho makes a frustrated sound. “I thought you were mad at me.”

“Am.”

“What?”

“I _am_ still mad at you.”

A pause, and then Yunho sighs. It ruffles Changmin’s hair. “Why do you want me to go with you so much?”

Changmin stills, and then draws back to look him in the eye. “Do you really not know?”

Just the thought that Yunho might _still_ not understand Changmin’s feelings is disheartening. His scent is changing from the content sweetness it was earlier, to something a little more hard to swallow. 

As always, Yunho looks confused when it comes to Changmin and “feelings”, though he does notice the change in scent. “Not know what?”

“Why I want you there.”

Yunho shakes his head. “No, I don’t, I’m sorry.” He does look and sound kinda sorry. 

Changmin looks down, not knowing how to make Yunho understand. He slides his hands up Yunho’s side, up his arms and resting on his shoulders, avoiding his intense gaze. “Changmin,” he says softly. 

Changmin looks at him, and those feelings he was trying to repress flare up. Yunho’s scent, his eyes, the little furrow between his brows, all of it shows his concern, and it’s what finally makes tears well up in Changmin’s eyes. He drops them again, looks down at the marks he left on Yunho’s chest, his fading claiming bite on Yunho’s collarbone. 

“Changmin.” Yunho’s voice is firm and yet gentle, his hands cupping Changmin’s chin and forcing him to look up. He looks back and forth between Changmin’s eyes, and his scent changes too as he sees Changmin’s watery eyes. There’s worry in the air between the two of them, a little bit of sorrow, and a lot of grief. “Baby, I’m sorry. I know I haven’t been the perfect mate, but if I’m doing something that’s hurting you, I need you to tell me. I know I’m not attentive, I know I don’t give you as much time as I should, but you never complain, so I thought you were okay with what we had. Yes, I know it was stupid of me to think that, especially now when I can see how clearly my lack of attention has hurt you.”

Changmin’s tears fall as he stares at Yunho, and when they do Yunho looks so distressed it’s like he’s in actual physical pain just seeing Changmin cry. “No, no, please don’t cry, I’m so sorry, Min-ah,” he says urgently, wiping away his tears and kissing the wetness on his cheeks. “Please, talk to me, tell me what you need from me.”

“I…” Changmin tries, but his voice cracks. He bites his lip to keep from sobbing. 

“Shh, it’s okay, it’s okay.”

Changmin swallows and tries again. “I know you hate it when I compare, but Kyuhyun’s alpha is always with him at dinners and events. And, and he doesn’t work weekends, and they’ve taken three vacations since they were mated. We’ve been mated longer, and we haven’t done _anything_ together.”

Yunho sighs and wipes away the fresh tears that fall. 

Changmin takes a deep breath and then says the things that have been aching in his chest. “I’m sorry I trapped you by mating with you, and I’m sorry that I’m so difficult, and, and it’s okay if you don’t love me, but I just want - ” 

Yunho’s eyes get wider and wider as he talks, and then finally cuts him off. “What? What are you talking about? You didn’t _trap_ me.” He sounds like he can’t believe what he’s hearing, and even though Changmin shouldn’t let it, he can’t help the hope that rises in his chest. 

“I...I didn’t?”

“No, of course not, why would you think that, Changminnie?”

Changmin looks at him in confusion. “But you said you didn’t have a choice in mating me, and - ” 

Yunho flinches. “I’m sorry, I don’t know why I said that. That wasn’t true at all. I couldn’t have mated with you if I hadn’t wanted to, you _know_ that, Changmin.”

Yeah, he did know that. Matings couldn’t happen if one or both partners were unwilling, as was the case sometimes in arranged marriages where the couple was married but not mated. But somehow, in the confusion and hurt of the moment, he had completely forgotten that. 

“And you’re not difficult. At all,” Yunho says softly, brushing his hair aside from his forehead and kissing it. “You’re just...really young, and sometimes I forget that. I’m sorry I made you think that, baby. I'm sorry about the whore comment too, I was just spewing bullshit in my anger.”

Changmin lets that slide. He knows Yunho didn't mean it. “Really? You don’t think I’m burdensome?”

Yunho frowns. “Of course not. Bratty, yes, but never burdensome. And as for your last point,” Yunho says, watching him closely. Changmin holds his breath, heart hammering in his chest. He’s sure Yunho can scent his apprehension. “I do love you, and I have for a long time. I thought it was obvious, but since you’re letting off some serious happy pheromones right now, I’m guessing you didn’t know that, either.”

No, Changmin hadn’t known that, and yes, he was giving off some seriously dopey pheromones, but he didn’t care, because his alpha _loved_ him. 

“I love you too,” Changmin tells him, cheeks heating up but feeling like he was on cloud nine. 

Yunho laughs softly. “Yeah, I know you do,” he says, his eyes warm and crinkled and Changmin can’t believe all of this gorgeous man is _his_. 

“How is it that you know everything?” he asks, pouting at him. 

“I’m your alpha, I know everything about you. Did you think you could keep secrets from me?”

“No,” Changmin admits, “but at least one would’ve been nice.”

Yunho bops his nose. “I’m sure it would’ve.”

And then he pulls Changmin close and kisses him sweetly, and Changmin is okay with not keeping any secrets from him.

**Author's Note:**

> Well. Somehow I always end up here. Hope you guys liked that!
> 
> Also also, title and inspiration came from [this](http://humanitys-cutest.tumblr.com/post/104224195754/kiwiggle-imagineyourotp-imagine-your-otp) post.


End file.
